This invention relates generally to portable electric fans and, more particularly, to an adjustable window fan.
Electric fans are used extensively to improve personal comfort levels during periods of high temperature. Often air circulation is desired between an inhabited enclosure and the surrounding environment. In those cases, portable fans frequently are mounted in a window opening and used to circulate air in either an exhaust or intake mode. Maximum operating efficiency is obtained by sealing the perimeter of the fan's housing in the window opening. Consequently, the housings of certain portable fans have been provided with adjustable wings that can be moved into engagement with the side edges of a window opening. Although improving air circulation efficiency, the extendable wings of prior portable fans have utilized relatively cumbersome adjustment mechanisms.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a portable fan with improved, low cost and easily adjusted transversely extending partitions.